Conventionally, an image forming apparatus performs a correction process for suppressing displacement of an image or density unevenness. In a case of a displacement correction, for example, a mark for displacement correction is formed on a conveying belt before formation of a target image, and a displacement amount is acquired on the basis of a detection result of the mark. Then, an image forming timing is adjusted on the basis of the acquired displacement amount.
A conventional image forming apparatus forms an image using toner. In this image forming apparatus, the toner in a developing device is agitated before an image forming operation so as to stabilize a toner charge amount. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-128526 discloses that an agitation time is controlled according to a ratio between a toner supply amount and a carrier supply amount.